A Different Kind of Curse,
by Valirco
Summary: [CURSED] BoXJimmyLestatxBo , DISCRIPTION INSIDE but ill tell you one things its centerd around BO! XD R&R plz. Bo gets bitten , and read the rest of the description inside


**Pairing: BoXJimmy – LestatxBo (against his will)**

**Description: **It's been 2 weeks since the werewolf thing and Bo and Jimmy are friends

Except jimmy and brook are to busy with each other to hang with him, so in school he hangs with, brad, john, Mike.

Okay and he gets detention and has to clean the floors of the first floor

It's dark out when he finishes and he begins to walk home

He takes a short cut through an ally way,

When he hears a voice behind him "what's a beautiful creature like you doing in a dangerous ally like this?" when Bo starts to turn around, before he can, he gets bitten.

OOOOOOOOH sounds interesting? I hope TT

_**A Different Kind of Curse.**_

_**Chapter.1-**Beautiful Creature._

It's been 2 weeks after the incident with the werewolves and everything is finally back to normal, for Ellie , Jimmy , and Brook of course, but not for Bo.

They are all still friends but, Jimmy and Brook are always to busy with each other to actually notice Bo.

It's Monday mourning , and of course , it's a school day (A/N: so sad TT)

Bo's POV

_Drip……drips……drip._

_Step…step…step_

'Hnn… wha…where am I?'I thought.

"Hello!" I called out.

_Step…step…step_

'_Someone's coming' _I thought, I looked around, I was in a dark, dank, and cold room.

Like a basement, without light, or windows, or even a door for that matter.

"Hello, w-who's there!" I demanded, my voice shaking, Where am I? How'd I get here?

"Your such a beautiful creature" Whispered a voice, its mouth across my neck.

"W-who are you? I swear if you touch me I'll…" I was cut off when the person bit into my neck.

Drawing blood, so… much… blood.

Then I was plunged into darkness.

End of POV and Dream

**BLEEP BLEEP BLE-FREAKEN-EP!**

"Hnn stupid clock! Let me sleep" Grumbled Bo into his pillow.

The clock was blearing away, while Bo fell back to sleep…and he slept.

His eyes wrenched open and he let out a string of curse words.

"DAMN IT! 8:59! GOD! I'm fucking late!" he screeched in anger.

Stomping on the floor like a little 5 year old would.

He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, grabbed an outfit, and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Racing down the street.

'Damn if I'm late one more time it's detention for me!...shit!' He thought, irritated.

He stopped in front of his First class, History. Stepping through the door he was met with the teachers hard, and stony Glare.

"Mr.Ventimiglia, Just Why are you late for my class 3 times in 1 week!" demanded Mr.Creevy's harshly.

"I… over slept, come on Creevy it was an accident don't get so bent out of shape." Bo replied in a calm voice.

"Detention for talking back to your superior , and for being late, as for your detention, you will clean the whole top floor Understand, and you will be showing the new kid around , now get back to your seat and turn to page 394" commanded Mr.Creevy.

(A/N: Mister, Creevy used to be a general in an Army Boot Camp.)

As Bo took his seat, next to the window, the new student walked into the room.

The students all gasped, who wouldn't? This guy is gorgeous, his hair is long, touching the shoulder, his eyes a dark brown, almost black, and his shirt is black and baggy, pants black and tight with a few silver chains. He were's black eyeliner and his skin is pale and fair.

"Introduce yourself please" Replied Mr.Creevy.

"I'd be delighted to, my name is Lestate, and I come from Transylvania." Stated Lestat.

The Girls Cooed and waved as he glanced there way.

His gaze finally stopped on Bo's.

Bo frowned a little; He didn't like this guy, not one bit, no matter how Hott or Sexy he looks.

Lestat Smirked, the teacher directed him to his seat, which just so happens to be behind Bo.

He brushed his hand against Bo's Shoulder by "accident" ((my ass he did XD))

Bo blushed but ignored it.

His frown deepening,

'_Stupid new student, why do I have to show him around'_ He thought.

Lestat looked at the boy '_Yes just as I thought, so much pent up rage, such a beautiful being'._

_**------------------------**_

_**GAH! IT SUCKS I KNOW IM SORRY!**_

_**Im not the writing type TT! God I suck**_

_**But ill need 5 reviews to continue if you want me too.**_

_**And im only writing this cause this is a story I imagined in my mind droolz!**_

**_Hopefully this wasn't TOO bad :sweatdrops: _****_www.miniga. art is _**

**_There)_**

_**(off set)**_

"_Ahem" coughed Bo, he got on one knee, put his hands in the air, and screamed "JIMMMMYYYYYY, JIMMMMMMMY!" Jimmy walked over to Bo and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Err…what are you doing?" He asked curiously._

"_Oh! Hey there Jimbo, just…practicing, want to see?" Bo asked._

"_Oh, uhh sure!" Jimmy replied hesitantly._

"_Great, okay here I go" Bo Get in his 'Titanic-rail-arms-spread-open' pose and sang._

"_Jimmy, DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOU MY HEEEEERO! YOU EVERYTHING THAT I WANT TO BE WITH FOR THE REST OF MY NON SATANIC POWER MISERABLE NON-CUSRED LIIIIFE"_

_Bo gasped for air and was about to continue when Jimmy clamped his mouth shut with his hand._

"_hehe…that was…err… interesting" Jimmy replied. "But you can ehhh…stop now"._

"_Oh :sniff: you didn't like it?" sniffed Bo (he looked like this (TT))._

"_NO! I l-loved it, but maybe you should save it, for the stage!" Jimmy said quickly._

"_So will you listen to my last one" Bo pouted._

"_Fine" He sighed._

"_OKAY! here I go"_

"…"

_Bo took a Viking hat from the hat rack and began to sing…OPERA STYLE! "Olla, valnici-aye! I want some kids today, so I can raise them, wiiiith jimmy by my side UHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LALALA muh BOUVIAYE!"_

"_That made absolutely no scence" Jimmy said, and walked away._

_Bo looked towards Jimmy, watching him walk away, the lights suddenly dimmed, and soft music began._

"_Who needs Jimmy…I dooooooooooooooooooo" He walked up and left. _

_(From Simpson's)_


End file.
